Cruel será mi venganza
by Cris Snape
Summary: Cuando Molly recibió aquella primera carta, supo de inmediato que tenía mucho trabajo por delante. Este fic participa en el Reto "Estáis todos locos, me voy. ¡Arre Unicornio!" del Foro "The Ruins".


**CRUEL SERÁ MI VENGANZA**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, así que yo no obtengo ninguna clase de beneficio escribiendo esta historia._

_**Este fic participa en el Reto "Estáis todos locos, me voy. ¡Arre Unicornio!" del Foro "The Ruins".**_

* * *

_**Salón de té de madame Pudipié. Hogsmeade. 14 de febrero de 1966**_

Molly no hubiera podido dejar de sonreír ni queriendo. Sentado frente a ella en una de esas sillas que la mayor parte del alumnado de Hogwarts calificaba como ridículas, Arthur Weasley hacía flotar en torno a ella media docena de adorables corazoncitos. Muchos chicos pensaban que las cosas que se hacían por San Valentín eran auténticas horteradas, pero por suerte Arthur no estaba de acuerdo con ellos. A Arthur le gustaban el romanticismo, los Cupidos voladores con sus arcos y sus flechas y el salón de té de madame Pudipié. Y eso se debía a que Arthur era el chico más encantador del mundo y el mejor novio que una podría desear tener.

—¿Te gustan? —Le preguntó Arthur con su sonrisa más característica, aumentando un poco la velocidad de giro de los preciosos corazoncitos.

—Me encantan, Arthur. Muchas gracias por encantarlos para mí.

—Te mereces esto y mucho más, Molly.

Tras decir eso, Arthur rebuscó algo debajo de la mesa. No le resultó demasiado fácil porque tenía las rodillas medio atrapadas debajo del tablero, pero se las apañó para encontrar el objeto ansiado y entregárselo a Molly. Parecía una caja de bombones y algo a su alrededor olía a caja de bombones, pero la chica sólo pudo comprobar sus sospechas cuando retiró el papel de regalo y vio que, efectivamente, Arthur Weasley le acababa de regalar una caja de bombones. Y al principio no le hizo mucha gracia porque el culo se le iba a poner gordísimo, pero cuando vio que su novio seguía sonriendo no fue capaz de hacerle ningún reproche.

—No te imaginas dónde los he conseguido —Dijo Arthur. Estaba tan entusiasmado que Molly no necesitó de dotes adivinatorias para saber qué diría a continuación—. ¡En el mundo _muggle_! Me costó un montón de trabajo convencer a mi hermano para que fuera a comprarlos, pero al final lo hizo. Me los envió ayer mismo con una lechuza y he tenido que ponerles un par de hechizos para que se conservaran frescos —Arthur se mordió el labio inferior y se vio repentinamente preocupado por algo—. ¿No se habrán estropeado por culpa de la magia, verdad? Vamos a salir de dudas. ¡Pruébalos!

A Molly no le hacía ninguna gracia comerse unos bombones _muggles_ que podrían haberse puesto malos por culpa de los hechizos de su novio, pero le resultaba enormemente difícil resistirse a esa sonrisa de Arthur. ¡Era tan monísimo! ¡Y tal valiente! ¡Y tan honrado! Cierto que estaba un poquito obsesionado con todas las cosas _muggles_, sobre todo si eran enchufes o patitos de goma, pero a Molly incluso eso le gustaba.

Así pues, y puesto que la joven bruja era consciente de que el hermano mayor de Arthur hubiera preferido que le amputaran una extremidad antes que pasearse por el mundo _muggle_, se dispuso a llevarse un bombón a la boca. Olía bien y tenía muy buena pinta, así que quizá el sacrificio no fuera a ser tan malo. No obstante, justo cuando el chocolate rozaba sus labios, alguien entró al salón de té dando voces.

—¡AJÁ! ¡AQUÍ ESTÁS!

Molly vio como Arthur abría muchísimo los ojos y miraba a su alrededor en busca de un lugar en el que esconderse. Era Charlotte Habsburg, una Ravenclaw de su mismo curso que afirmaba estar perdidamente enamorada de Arthur. Por algún motivo que Molly no alcanzaba a comprender, la chica afirmaba que Arthur le había jurado amor eterno y que le pertenecía hasta el fin de los días. Evidentemente, su pobre Arthur nunca había hecho tal cosa. Se había pasado todo el cuarto curso dando tumbos detrás de ella e intentado conseguir su atención, y en quinto se había enfrentado a sus hermanos para ser su novio. Simplemente no había tenido tiempo para declararse a Charlotte, así que la pobre tipa debía estar más loca que una cabra.

—¿QUÉ HACES CON ÉSTA? —Charlotte estaba junto a su mesa, señalando a Arthur acusadoramente y captando la atención de todos los presentes. Algunos se divertían con la situación, pero la mayoría parecía sentir vergüenza ajena hacia la señorita Habsburg. No era la primera vez que montaba un espectáculo de esas características. Si no, que se lo preguntaran al capitán del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin. Claro que los Slytherin solían cortar esas locuras de raíz. Lástima que Arthur no fuera capaz de hacer lo mismo. Era demasiado bueno y educado.

—Molly es mi novia —A pesar de que Habsburg le estaba gritando, Arthur era capaz de mantener la calma.

—¿Tu novia? ¡TU NOVIA SOY YO!

Por desgracia para Charlotte, Molly no era tan paciente como Arthur.

—¿Qué dices, chiflada? ¡Arthur es mi novio! Empezamos a salir el año pasado, así que quítate de la cabeza esas locuras.

—¡Arthur me prometió amor eterno! ¡A MÍ! ¿Te enteras, foca?

Molly boqueó como un pez por culpa de la indignación. Vale que tal vez le sobraran unos kilitos pero, ¿foca? ¡Oh! ¡Charlotte Habsburg no sabía lo que acababa de decir! Ciertamente era una chica guapa, con su pelo rubio, sus ojos azules, su piel blanca y sus dientes perfectos, pero Molly tenía muchísima más clase que ella y todo el mundo en Hogwarts lo sabía. O quizá sólo lo supiera Arthur, pero su opinión era la única que contaba para la joven pelirroja.

—¡Tú a mí no me vas a llamar, foca! ¡LOCA ESMIRRIADA!

—¡VACABURRA!

—¡PUTÓN VERBENERO!

La exclamación popular reverberó en las paredes del saloncito de té. Todos los presentes observaban con entusiasmo el intercambio de insultos, pero ese último les había dejado completamente extasiados. Arthur al fin logró reaccionar y, superando sus ganas de salir corriendo, cogió a Molly del brazo antes de que Charlotte y ella llegaran a las varitas.

—Venga, Molly, déjala. Ya sabes cómo es.

—No voy a dejar que venga aquí a insultarme. ¡Faltaría más!

—Pero es que está como una chota. Vámonos. ¿Sí?

—¡NO ESTOY LOCA! —Y Habsburg seguía en sus trece, la muy pesada—. ¡SOMOS NOVIOS! ¡ME PROMETISTE AMOR ETERNO!

—Mira, Charlotte. Yo no te he prometido nada. Háztelo mirar.

Y tras dedicarle a la chica esas palabras no demasiado agradables, Arthur hizo que Molly se pusiera su túnica de abrigo y se dispuso a llevársela de allí. Quizá pudieran tener una buena sesión de besos en cierto callejón solitario que habían descubierto durante la última visita al pueblo. O mejor aún, podría convencer a su novia para ir a la casa abandonada de las afueras y aprovechar para meterle mano un poco más concienzudamente.

—¡ESTO NO VA A QUEDAR ASÍ, ARTHUR WEASLEY! —La voz de Charlotte Habsburg interrumpió su salida—. ¡CRUEL SERÁ MI VENGANZA! ¿OS ENTERÁIS?

Molly quiso responder porque no podía permitir que esa amenaza quedara impune, pero madame Pudipié entró en escena. Era una ancianita de aspecto frágil y carácter demoníaco que llevaba toda la vida manejando el saloncito y que no tenía ningún problema a la hora de imponer el orden en su local.

—Sí, hijita. Te han escuchado ellos y medio Hogsmeade. Ahora ven conmigo. Te voy a dar un té para que se te calmen esos nervios.

Charlotte no se atrevió a gritarle a madame Pudipié y obedeció mansamente sus instrucciones, pero cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Molly, ésta última se dio cuenta de que más tarde o más temprano cumpliría su palabra.

Genial.

* * *

_**La Madriguera. Ottery . 1 de septiembre de 1998.**_

Aquel verano no había sido nada fácil para Molly Weasley. Después de la batalla de Hogwarts, las cosas no habían vuelto a ser las mismas para la bruja. Su hijo Fred se había ido para siempre y se había llevado un trocito de su alma. Las primeras semanas se sintió absolutamente devastada. Estaba convencida de que jamás podría recuperarse de aquella horrible pérdida y había llorado durante días enteros, pero en algún momento del mes de julio se había dado cuenta de que tenía otras seis razones para seguir viviendo. Siete si contaba a su querido Arthur, que parecía igual de perdido que ella.

Aquel día estaba sentada en el jardín, observando a Bill, Charlie y Percy mientras acababan con una nueva invasión de gnomos. George estaba en su habitación, llorando a moco tendido por más que intentara disimular. Ginny y Ron habían decidido viajar junto a Hermione y Harry a Australia para buscar a los padres de la chica y, de paso, tomarse unas más que merecidas vacaciones. Y Arthur se encontraba en el Ministerio, absorbido por todo el trabajo que había que llevar a cabo después de la guerra.

Al principio, los chicos permanecieron en silencio, pero al cabo de un rato Charlie empezó a lanzarle puyitas a su hermano menor. Percy se mostraba constantemente avergonzado e inseguro y nadie le había dicho que volvía a ser un Weasley de pleno derecho hasta ese día. Pronto las puyas se convirtieron en bromas y risas, aunque Molly tardó un poco en comprender que se estaban riendo. Riéndose de verdad. Y tal vez fue una tontería, pero justo en ese instante una bombillita se le encendió en la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que, aunque Fred estaba muerto, ella aún tenía seis hijos por los que velar y preocuparse. Y no iba a consentir que nadie les hiciera daño jamás.

Después de ese día, Molly Weasley había recuperado el ánimo. Había vuelto a ser la mujer mandona de siempre y había conseguido convencer a Percy de que el pasado estaba perdonado, a Bill de que debía pasar más tiempo con su mujer y a Charlie de que debía volver a Rumanía si no quería perder su empleo. Con George fue un poco más difícil, pero juntos estaban saliendo adelante. Estaba convencida de que pronto las aguas volverían a su cauce y, cuando Ron y Ginny volvieron a Hogwarts para terminar sus estudios, una sensación de familiaridad le recorrió entera. Era la vuelta a la rutina. ¡La había extrañado tanto!

Esa misma mañana había acompañado a los chicos a la estación de tren y les había despedido mientras el Expreso de Hogwarts se alejaba rumbo a Escocia. Le había dado un poco de pena ver cómo sus niños se iban, consciente de que cuando volvieran ya serían adultos. Aunque, claro, lo ocurrido en los últimos tiempos les había hecho madurar a la fuerza, pero para ella siempre serían sus diminutos bebés. Después decidió hacer limpieza mientras esperaba a Arthur para comer y el tiempo se le pasó volando. Su marido llegó a casa cansado pero contento.

—Han atrapado a dos mortífagos más en Rusia —En cuanto tenía ocasión, Arthur mencionaba esos temas y, aunque Molly hubiera preferido no saber nada más de esa gente, siempre le escuchaba con interés—. Los extraditarán mañana mismo. Además, los aurores italianos nos han confirmado que ya tienen localizado a otro más. Seguramente puedan arrestarlo en un par de días. Y los juicios también van sobre ruedas.

Arthur se interrumpió al ver la cara de circunstancias de su esposa. Le sonrió y decidió que un cambio de tema sería bienvenido.

—Pero hablemos de cosas más importantes —Dijo como quitándole hierro a los asuntos anteriores—. No sabes quiénes van a ser padres nuevamente —Aquello era un cotilleo en toda regla y Molly aguzó el oído—. Edward y Coreen.

—¿Quiénes?

—¡Nuestros Edward y Coreen!

Cuando Molly cayó en la cuenta de que se trataba de sus amigos de toda la vida, aquellos con los que compartieron clases en Hogwarts y junto a los que habían pasado algunos momentos importantes, se quedó sin palabras.

—¡Pero si son de nuestra edad!

—¿Y qué? Dicen que después de todo lo que ha pasado, traer una nueva vida al mundo les parece una idea fabulosa. Será un embarazo de riesgo, pero de momento va viento en popa. Coreen está de tres meses.

Molly entornó los ojos y reflexionó sobre el asunto. Tenía cuarenta y ocho años. Muchas brujas decidían tener hijos con esa edad, pero ella no terminaba de entenderlo. En su caso particular, no se veía con fuerzas para criar a un nuevo niño, sobre todo después de haber tenido siete. Eso sí, esperaba con ilusión la llegada de los nietos. Tuvo la sensación de que podría haber entendido mejor a Edward y Coreen si éstos hubieran perdido a alguno de sus dos hijos en la guerra, pero todos estaban sanos y salvo. ¿Por qué meterse en semejante follón a su edad? Y sin embargo, a pesar de su incomprensión inicial, no pudo evitar alegrarse por ellos. Después de todo, la crianza de aquel bebé sería cosa suya.

—Tengo que enviarle una lechuza a Coreen para felicitarla —Hizo una pausa y no pudo evitar añadir unas palabras más—. ¿En qué estarían pensando esos dos?

Arthur se echó a reír y la abrazó estrechamente. Por un segundo Molly temió que fuera a sugerir que se animaran a seguir el ejemplo, pero su marido se limitó a darle un beso antes de dar buena cuenta de la comida. Estaban por tomarse los postres, hablando alegremente sobre todos los problemas que un bebé podría darles a sus amigos, cuando un enorme búho gris entró volando por la ventana y se posó en la mesa, justo encima del pastel de carne.

—¡Maldito bicho! ¡Quita de ahí!

Molly le azuzó para salvar un poco de la comida pero el bicho, lejos de amedrentarse, le soltó un furioso picotazo. La bruja frunció el ceño y cogió la carta que el búho traía asida a la pata. Se sintió aliviada cuando el ave salió volando por la ventana. Sin embargo, el alivio desapareció cuando abrió aquel sobre y leyó el mensaje escrito en pergamino viejo y desgastado.

"_Te crees muy lista. ¿Verdad Prewett?_

_Pues que no se te olvide:_

_CRUEL SERÁ MI VENGANZA"_

Molly se quedó pensativa. Aquellas palabras le sonaban de algo, aunque no sabía decir muy bien de qué.

—¿Qué dice? —Arthur le quitó la carta de las manos y la leyó. Inmediatamente después hizo un gesto desdeñoso. Después de todo, no era la primera misiva de ese estilo que recibían. Ni sería la última—. ¡Bah! Menuda tontería. He leído amenazas mejores que esa.

Molly le dio la razón, aunque en el fondo de su ser se quedó un poso de preocupación. ¿De qué le sonaban aquellas palabras?

* * *

_**Restaurante Las Tres Varitas. Callejón Diagón. Londres. 15 de septiembre de 1998**_

Arthur había decidido llevarla a cenar a aquel restaurante de reciente apertura. El dueño de _Las Tres Varitas_ había decidido que, después de la guerra, lo que el mundo mágico necesitaba era un poco de diversión y había creado aquel local donde, además de servir una comida exquisita, se realizaban espectáculos en directo. No era precisamente barato y en otro tiempo los señores Weasley no hubiera podido aspirar ni a pasar por la puerta, pero ahora que Arthur tenía un buen puesto en el Ministerio y ganaba un buen sueldo, podían permitirse caprichos como aquel de vez en cuando. Y Molly los disfrutaba enormemente.

Se sentaron en una mesa junto a la ventana. Todavía hacía bastante calor en Londres y Molly podía ver el trajín de gente que paseaba por el Callejón Diagón a esas horas de la noche. Después de la guerra todo parecía mucho más vivo que antes, como si todo el mundo se hubiera dado cuenta de que no merecía la pena andar perdiendo el tiempo. Un arañazo de pena la hizo atragantarse con su saliva al pensar en Fred, pero no se permitió el sentirse deprimida. Estaba allí para disfrutar porque se lo había ganado.

—Tengo algo especial para ti —Dijo Arthur una vez hubieron terminado con la comida. Con cierto aire solemne, le hizo entrega de una caja de bombones—. Me he pateado todo el Londres _muggle_ en busca de los mejores. El vendedor me dijo que no hay otros como éstos.

—Voy a engordar un montón, Arthur —Se quejó ella al tiempo que abría la caja y daba buena cuenta del primer bombón. Estaba relleno por algo cremoso que sabía ligeramente a naranja—. ¡Está delicioso!

—Pues menos mal que te gustan. Ya tenía ganas de que probases los bombones _muggles_. ¿Sabes dónde dicen que hacen un chocolate exquisito? En Suiza.

—¿Suiza?

—Tal vez podamos viajar allí algún día. Hacer turismo, ya sabes.

Molly asintió. La idea era muy tentadora y suponía otra de las cosas que se había ganado después de tantos años de sacrificios. Se disponía a asegurarle a Arthur que viajaría con él hasta el fin del mundo cuando tuvo lugar aquel pequeño alboroto. Molly se puso roja hasta las orejas cuando vio a aquel enorme búho gris volando hacia su mesa. Era el mismo que había irrumpido en _La Madriguera_ a principios de mes y otra vez tenía una carta que entregarle.

"_Disfruta de tu vida de lujos mientras puedas, Prewett._

_Te crees que te mereces todo lo que tienes. ¿Verdad? Pues recuerda lo que sentiste cuando tu hijo se murió porque eso será lo que tengas a partir de ahora._

_¡CRUEL SERÁ MI VENGANZA!"_

Molly no necesitó mirarse en un espejo para saber que se había puesto pálida. Cuando Arthur leyó la carta, no pensó que se tratara de una tontería. Por el contrario, se puso tan serio como en los peores días de la guerra y tomó una firme determinación.

—Esto es demasiado. Haré que los aurores investiguen esto. Si se trata de un mortífago, lo atraparemos.

Y Molly quiso creer en su palabra porque, aunque llevaran más de media vida juntos, Arthur Weasley nunca le había dado motivos para dudar de él.

* * *

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Escocia. 25 de septiembre de 1998**_

—¡Venga, Hermione! Deja eso, por favor.

—¿Es que no ves que estoy estudiando, Ronald? ¡Déjame tranquila!

—Pero prometiste que iríamos a dar un paseo.

—¡Qué me dejes!

La señora Pince interrumpió la conversación con una mirada asesina y unas cuantas palabras cargadas de reproche y exigencia. Aunque fue Hermione la que subió más la voz, parecía culpar a Ron por el regaño y frunció el ceño para dejarle muy claro que no habría paseo, al menos por esa tarde.

Cansado de esperar a que su novia dejara de garabatear palabras en un pergamino, Ron abandonó la biblioteca. Era una de las pocas estancias que no habían resultado dañadas durante la Batalla de Hogwarts y a Ron le gustaba ir allí por eso. El final de la guerra no le había convertido en un estudiante aplicado. De hecho, sólo estaba allí porque su madre había insistido y no quería darle más disgustos después de lo de Fred. En su opinión, tanto Hermione, como Harry y como él mismo habían demostrado con creces que eran brujos capacitados para dedicarse a lo que quisieran en el futuro, pero el Ministerio no iba a levantar la mano por ellos. ¡Salva el mundo mágico y conviértete en un héroe para eso!

Una vocecita en su interior le dijo a Ron que tenía que estudiar Pociones porque tenía un examen en un par de días, pero en realidad no le apetecía demasiado. Quizá hubiera sido conveniente irse a la sala común y hacer el vago un rato, pero le deprimía andar por el castillo, sobre todo en soledad. Las tareas de reconstrucción iban para largo y, aunque las clases se estaban desarrollando con relativa normalidad, las cicatrices de la batalla aún estaban muy presentes.

Ron también pensó en buscar a Harry, pero seguramente estaría dándose el lote con su hermanita. Suspirando, se sentó en el suelo y decidió esperar a Hermione. Confiaba en que el enfado se le hubiera pasado un poco después de más de dos horas de estudio intensivo y, en cuanto la chica abandonó la biblioteca, se puso en pie de un salto.

—¡Madre mía, Ronald! ¡Qué susto me has dado!

—Estaba esperándote. Ya es tarde para salir a los terrenos, pero podríamos ir juntos a la Sala Común. ¿No?

Ella le miró con condescendencia, pero aceptó su compañía sin más problemas. Ron era un poco garrulo a veces, pero con todo y con eso le quería un montón.

—Supongo que no has estudiado nada de Pociones.

—¡Bah! Seguro que Slughorn nos aprueba a Harry, a ti y a mí. Como somos celebridades y todo eso.

—¡Ron! Eso no está bien.

—¿Y? Hemos salvado el mundo, Hermione. Nos merecemos que nos aprueben por la gorra un par de asignaturas.

La chica se dispuso a contradecir ese último argumento, pero de pronto se puso muy pálida y empujó a Ron con todas sus fuerzas. Lo último que vio el joven antes de caer al suelo fue un haz de luz rosa impactando contra el cuerpo de su novia.

Media hora después, ambos estaban en la enfermería. Hermione se encontraba tumbada en la cama y madame Pomfrey la examinaba detenidamente, aplicando diversos hechizos sobre su cabeza. Y Ron no quería reírse porque en realidad su novia le había salvado de aquel destino, pero resultaba muy cómico ver a Hermione Granger con una enorme sandía adherida a su cabeza.

—No tiene gracia, Ron. ¡Me duele un montón!

—Ya lo sé, Hermione. Perdóname, pero es que…

La chica le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos y decidió que no merecía la pena seguir discutiendo con él. Era un cenutrio y un imbécil y pensaba hacérselo pagar. Y muy caro además.

—He logrado invertir los efectos del hechizo, señorita Granger —Dijo madame Pomfrey al cabo de un rato—. Pero la sandía no desaparecerá hasta dentro de un par de días. Hasta entonces, inmovilizaré su cuello para evitar que las vértebras resulten dañadas y la mantendré internada en la enfermería.

—¡Pero no puedo perder clases!

—Puede y lo hará. ¡Y no hay más que hablar!

Hermione puso morritos, pero conocía lo suficientemente bien a la enfermera como para entender que las protestas serían inútiles. Ron, que estaba menos predispuesto a la risa después de oír que el cuello de su novia podría sufrir lesiones, se sentó a su lado y le prometió que le llevaría todos los deberes y la ayudaría a estudiar.

¡Pues vaya consuelo!

* * *

_**La Madriguera. Ottery . Esa misma noche.**_

—Ron dice que Hermione está bien, pero asegura que el hechizo no iba dirigido a ella, si no a él —Molly miró a su marido con angustia—. Quieren hacerle daño, Arthur.

—Seguramente sólo sea una broma de estudiantes. Ron dice que sospecha de un par de chicos de Slytherin.

—Ron siempre sospecha de los chicos de Slytherin. Y además están esas cartas.

—Los aurores dicen que no tienen importancia.

—¡Pues claro que la tienen! Esa frase… _"Cruel será mi venganza_". No dejo de darle vueltas. La he oído en alguna parte, pero no sé dónde.

—Tal vez te suene de algún libro. O de una radionovela.

—No, Arthur. No es eso. Creo que el ataque a Ron y Hermione tiene algo que ver con las cartas.

—Molly…

Pero Arthur no pudo terminar la frase. Nuevamente el ya familiar búho gris entró volando por la ventana y se colocó frente a Molly. Y, guiada por su natural instinto de protección, la mujer sacó la varita y le aplicó un hechizo de rastreo. No estaba loca y pensaba encontrar al maldito imbécil que estaba enviándole esas amenazas. Por fortuna, Arthur se veía bastante dispuesto a apoyarla porque él también aplicó su propio hechizo de rastreo y después cogió la carta. Cuando el búho salió volando por la ventana, los dos miembros del matrimonio se miraron y sonrieron con complicidad.

"_¿Te das cuenta de lo que podría haber pasado, Prewett? He fallado por culpa de esa metomentodo, pero la próxima vez tu hijito no tendrá tanta suerte._

_¡CRUEL SERÁ MI VENGANZA!"_

Molly arrugó el pergamino. Estaba asustada, sí, pero sobre todo enfadada. El hecho de que Arthur empezara a reírse tontamente no ayudó a templar su mal humor.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, Arthur Weasley?

—Nada, cariño. Es que una vez oí a alguien decir que Ron era un cabeza de melón. Resulta curioso que haya estado a punto de tener una sandía en su lugar.

Molly frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Ni siquiera merecía la pena responder a aquella tontería. ¡Hombres! Siempre tan insensibles.

* * *

_**Departamento de Aurores. Ministerio de Magia. Londres. Al día siguiente.**_

—¡Le he dicho que ese tipo está en Hogwarts, por los calzones de Merlín!

Gawain Robards se puso un poco rojo ante el exabrupto soltado por Molly Weasley. Ella y su marido se habían presentado a una hora muy temprana en su despacho y le habían exigido que enviara un par de hombres a buscar al tipo que les había amenazado directamente un par de veces. Al parecer, había convertido a la novia de su hijo en una fruta gigante y los Weasley estaban preocupados porque lo que el agresor realmente quería era transformar a su hijo en un melón con cabeza de sandía. O algo así le pareció entender.

—Por favor, señora Weasley —Robards intentó parecer muy razonable—. Sus hijos están perfectamente a salvo en Hogwarts, no hay motivos para estar preocupados.

—¿Cómo que no hay motivos? ¿Es que no me está escuchando?

—Por supuesto que sí, pero lo que le ha pasado a la señorita Grady.

—Granger.

—¿Disculpe?

—Es Hermione Granger. Heroína de guerra. ¿Se acuerda?

—¡Eh! —Robards carraspeó. ¡Cómo si fuera capaz de recordar los nombres de todo el puñetero mundo mágico! Y menos aún en los tiempos que corrían—. La señorita Granger ha debido ser víctima de una cruel broma entre estudiantes. Es lo que suelen hacer los chicos a esas edades. A mí me pasaba. ¿Sabe?

Las fosas nasales de Molly Weasley se hincharon al mismo tiempo que la mujer se ponía en pie. El hecho de que Arthur le pusiera una mano en el brazo como si quisiera tranquilizarla no ayudó a Gawain a mantener la calma.

—¿Usted se cree que soy estúpida? Le estoy diciendo que llevo un tiempo recibiendo anónimos amenazantes y que ahora mi hijo es víctima de un ataque. ¿Y se queda tan tranquilo?

—No quisiera ofenderla, señora Weasley, pero me parece que exagera —Sí, al fin lo había dicho. Y no estaba siendo para tanto—. Ahora mismo estamos demasiado ocupados buscando a los mortífagos como para preocuparnos de asuntos menores.

—¿Asuntos menores dice? —Molly estaba tan roja que parecía a punto de estallar en llamas. Robards pensó que se pondría a gritarle otra vez, pero lo que hizo fue agarrar a su marido de la mano para sacarlo del despacho—. Vamos, Arthur. Es evidente que tendremos que resolver nuestros problemas por nuestros propios medios. No es como si no lo hubiéramos hecho antes.

Y los señores Weasley se largaron sin despedirse. Robards suspiró aliviado y, tal y como había señalado unos segundos antes, pasó a asuntos más importantes. ¡Malditos mortífagos! Ni muertos dejaban de causar problemas.

* * *

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Escocia. Un poco más tarde.**_

—Molly. Arthur. ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

Minerva McGonagall había pasado toda la mañana revisando los informes sobre la evolución de las obras en Hogwarts. Reconocía que quizá había presionado un poquito más de la cuenta a los arquitectos mágicos, pero estaba ansiosa porque el castillo recuperara el esplendor de sus mejores tiempos. La inesperada visita de los señores Weasley la había fastidiado un poco porque en realidad todavía tenía muchos asuntos que atender, pero en cuanto vio la cara de Molly supo que no estaban allí por capricho. La regordeta mujer estaba genuinamente preocupada por algo y Minerva frunció el ceño, ansiosa por averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¡Oh, Minerva! Tienes que leer estas cartas. ¡Ten!

Y Molly depositó sobre la mesa tres mensajes que contenían sendas amenazas. Al principio creyó que sólo se trataba de una broma, pero en cuanto la señora Weasley le recordó el incidente sufrido por la señorita Granger apenas unas horas antes, los instintos de la directora McGonagall se pusieron alerta. No en vano había sobrevivido a tres guerras mágicas y las excentricidades del grandioso Albus Dumbledore.

—Creo que la persona que escribió esos anónimos está en el castillo y está claro que quiere hacerles daño a mis hijos. No puedo consentirlo.

—Por supuesto que no les ocurrirá nada ni a Ginny ni a Ron —Minerva le devolvió las cartas a Molly e intentó pensar las cosas con calma—. Estoy convencida de que no hay nadie peligroso en Hogwarts.

—Entonces. ¿Quién atacó a Hermione? ¿Quién me envió esa carta después de hacerlo? —Minerva no dijo nada. No encontraba una explicación lógica para las dudas de la otra mujer. Molly siguió hablado. Sus ojos reflejaban una determinación a prueba de maldiciones imperdonables—. Escúchame, Minerva. Ya he perdido a uno de mis hijos; no voy a dejar que nadie le haga daño a los que me quedan.

Minerva asintió. Podía entender perfectamente a Molly. A ella aún le resultaba difícil de creer que ese revoltoso incorregible de Fred Weasley hubiera muerto. Además, todos los hijos de la bruja habían ido a Gryffindor y Minerva sentía cierta debilidad por los alumnos de esa casa. Y un gran cariño hacia todos ellos, por más que se empeñara en demostrar lo contrario.

—¿Quieres que avise a los aurores?

—Ya lo he intentado, pero Robards es un idiota e insiste en que tiene cosas mejores que hacer.

—En ese caso. ¿Qué sugieres?

Molly se lo pensó un instante y sólo se le ocurrió una solución posible. No sería tarea fácil y seguramente sus hijos pondrían el grito en el cielo si se enteraban, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para protegerlos.

* * *

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Escocia. 28 de septiembre de 1998**_

—Tómese esta poción cada seis horas, señorita Granger. Ayudará a que el pelo crezca en la parte del cuero cabelludo dañada por el hechizo.

Hermione asintió y se tocó la parte superior de la cabeza. La horrible sandía que la mantuviera ingresada en la enfermería durante aquellos días había desaparecido por completo, aunque ahora tenía una calva bastante llamativa en su lugar. Durante las largas horas de reposo obligado, aparte de hacer los deberes y estudiar como una posesa, Hermione Granger había tenido tiempo de sobra para pensar en lo sucedido y, aunque por el momento no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién podría haberle hecho algo así, quería averiguarlo.

—¡Hermione! ¡Al fin te han soltado!

Ron, que había aparecido a su lado como salido de la nada, se apresuró en darle un abrazo y un beso bastante efusivo. La joven se dejó hacer porque, aunque su novio fuera un poco bestia en algunas ocasiones, besaba de maravilla y porque le había echado de menos casi tanto como atender a las explicaciones del profesor Flitwick en clase de Encantamientos.

—Madame Pomfrey dice que ya estoy curada del todo. Aunque, mira mi pelo.

Hermione no era famosa por ser una chica demasiado coqueta, pero es que la calva era feísima. Ron se la miró con ojo clínico y se encogió de hombros al cabo de unos segundos.

—Podrías ponerte una gorra o un pañuelo. ¿No? Así no se notaría.

—En realidad había pensado en pedirle ayuda al profesor Burghabs para que me ayude a transformar algo en una peluca. Creo que podría servir mientras me crece el pelo. Madame Pomfrey me ha mandado una poción para acelerar el proceso.

—Podría funcionar.

Charlie Burghabs era el nuevo profesor de Transformaciones desde que Minerva McGonagall asumiera la dirección del colegio. Era un hombre de mediana edad, de pelo rubio, ojos azules, piel blanca y dentadura perfecta. Aunque la mayoría de las alumnas lo consideraban demasiado mayor para fijarse en él, algunas chicas de la edad de Hermione creían que era un tipo atractivo, galante y encantador. Y también era buen profesor, habilidoso con la varita y con las palabras.

—Debería ir a buscarle.

—¡No, Hermione! —Ron la sujetó del brazo cuando ya salía prácticamente corriendo—. Quédate conmigo un rato. Hace tiempo que no nos… Ya sabes.

Le guiñó un ojo procurando parecer muy seductor. Hermione alzó una ceja y contuvo el impulso de chasquear la lengua. En ese momento, una de sus prioridades era solucionar el problema de su brillante cabeza vacía de pelo, pero no pudo resistirse a la mirada de hipogrifo degollado de su novio. Evidentemente Ron había extrañado la parte de los besos y el meterse mano y, ¿para qué engañarse a sí misma? Hermione también, así que sonrió y dejó que su novio la llevara a una de las aulas vacías de la primera planta.

* * *

Mientras Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley daban rienda suelta a sus instintos adolescentes, la hermana menor del segundo y el mejor amigo de la primera hacían manitas en la Sala común de Gryffindor. Cuando la guerra terminó y Ginny y Harry finalmente pudieron hablar largo y tendido sobre su relación, decidieron que querían volver a ser novios y, por el momento, estaba resultando ser de lo más agradable.

—¿Y Ron? —Preguntó Ginny mientras dejaba que Harry observara con detenimiento un mechón de su pelo rojo.

—Ha ido a buscar a Hermione a la enfermería. Creo que le daban hoy el alta. Le dije que quería acompañarle, pero no veas cómo se puso. Creí que iba a morderme.

—¿Qué esperabas? Lleva tres días enteros sin achucharse con su novia. Debe estar desesperado.

—Sí, seguramente.

—No podemos dejar que eso nos pase a nosotros. ¿Verdad? —Harry se puso colorado y negó con la cabeza. Ginny se rió, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le plantó un sonoro beso en los labios.

—No, no podemos.

Harry balbuceó aquellas palabras a duras penas. Le hubiera gustado comentarle a Ginny que Ron y él se habían pasado la noche anterior elucubrando sobre quién podría ser el responsable del ataque sufrido a las puertas de la biblioteca, pero todo pensamiento razonable abandonó su cabeza mientras sentía el menudo cuerpo de Ginny entre sus brazos. Sí, tener novia estaba muy bien, no le cabía duda. Lo peor era que cierta parte de su anatomía amenazaba con despertar y no quería que medio Gryffindor se diera cuenta de ello.

—Ginny, escucha. Creo que deberíamos ir a otro sitio. Ya sabes.

La chica asintió efusivamente, se puso en pie y se dispuso a llevarse a Harry a su cuarto. No le importaba lo más mínimo que sus compañeras se quejasen y estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para seguir con aquella sesión intensiva de besos. Sin embargo, Harry no había levantado el culo del sofá cuando Minerva McGonagall irrumpió en la Sala Común. Y no venía sola.

Desde que la profesora se convirtiera en directora de Hogwarts no había pasado por la Torre de Gryffindor ni una sola vez. Estaba constantemente ocupada, aunque no por ello se preocupaba menos de sus antiguos alumnos. Así pues, a Ginny no le extrañó demasiado verla por allí, pero no entendía muy bien qué pintaba exactamente aquella chica.

—Buenas tardes, muchachos —Minerva apenas necesitó subir el tono de voz para captar la atención de todos los presentes—. Me gustaría presentaos a Mary Shue. Acaba de llegar a Hogwarts y se incorporará al séptimo curso. Hemos realizado una selección especial en mi despacho y el Sombrero la ha enviado a Gryffindor, así que sed amables con ella. No me decepcionéis.

La nueva directora de Hogwarts les lanzó a todos una mirada amenazante, le dio una palmadita en la espalda a Mary Shue y se fue tan rápido como había llegado. Al principio todos se quedaron quietos y callados, observando detenidamente a la recién llegada. Era una muchacha menuda y regordeta, de pelo cobrizo y rizado y ojos marrones. Ginny, que todavía tenía a Harry cogido de la mano, sintió que la recién llegada le recordaba a alguien, aunque no sabría decir muy bien a quién. Entonces, cuando vio que nadie le daría la bienvenida a la pobre chica, sintió un poco de pena por ella y decidió ejercer de anfitriona.

—Hola, Mary —Dijo plantándose frente a ella y tendiéndole una mano amistosa—. Yo soy Ginny Weasley y él es Harry Potter. Bienvenida a Gryffindor.

La chica tardó un instante en reaccionar, pero finalmente dio un respingo y se llevó las manos a la boca. A Ginny le pareció que sobreactuaba un poco, pero no le dio importancia.

—¿Harry Potter? ¿El héroe del mundo mágico?

—Sí, bueno —El pobre chico pareció tan incómodo como siempre que surgía el tema.

—¡He oído hablar tanto de ti! ¡Me alegra tanto poder conocerte!

—Sí, ya —Harry carraspeó y señaló la puerta de la Sala Común—. Esto… Ginny, voy a ver si encuentro a Ron y Hermione. ¿Vale?

—Claro —Y sin más, el brujo se fue. Mary Shue pareció seriamente consternada.

—¿He hecho algo mal?

—¡Qué va! Es que Harry es así, no te preocupes. No le gusta que la gente le trate como si fuera una celebridad.

—¿En serio? ¡Vaya! Pues lo siento mucho.

—¡Bah! No eres la primera ni serás la última que actúe así. Y ahora, ven, que te voy a presentar a todo el mundo.

* * *

_**La Madriguera. Ottery . Esa misma noche.**_

—¿Dónde dices que está mamá? —Preguntó Percy mientras olisqueaba las chuletas asadas que Molly había dejado preparadas antes de irse.

—Ha tenido que viajar hasta Gales. Una prima de la tía Muriel está muy enferma y quiere pasar junto a ella sus últimas semanas de vida —Arthur se removió en su silla, preocupado por si su hijo no le creía.

—¿Y cuándo volverá?

—Eso depende del tiempo que esa señora tarde en fallecer, hijo. No pretenderás que le metamos prisa a la pobre mujer. ¿Verdad?

—Pues claro que no. Es sólo que me parece un poco raro que mamá se haya ido así, de repente.

—¿Por qué? Tu madre es una gran mujer que se preocupa muchísimo por su familia.

—Ya, pero es que nunca había oído hablar de esa prima o lo que sea de Gales.

Arthur no dijo nada. Realmente no se le daba bien mentir y Percy seguía mirándole con suspicacia.

—No habrá pasado nada. ¿Verdad?

—Te aseguro que no, hijo. Todo está bien.

—Ya. Si tú lo dices.

Por suerte, Percy no insistió más en el tema. Arthur se alegraba un montón por tenerlo de vuelta en casa, pero no sabía si sería capaz de aguantar otro de sus interrogatorios. Sólo esperaba que Molly pudiera solucionar todos sus problemas lo antes posible.

* * *

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Escocia. 1 de octubre de 1998**_

—Ha tenido que ser Malfoy. Mírale ahí sentado con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

Ron hizo crujir sus nudillos. Aunque muchas cosas habían cambiado después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, su odio hacia Draco Malfoy seguía intacto. Llevaba un par de días repitiendo sin cesar que él era el único responsable del ataque sufrido y quería hacérselas pagar. Por suerte, nadie parecía dar mucha credibilidad a sus palabras.

—Ya te he dicho que no pudo ser él. Le vi sentado en las gradas del campo de _quidditch_ durante el entrenamiento —Repitió Harry por enésima vez—. Así que, o tiene el poder de estar en dos sitios a la vez o es inocente.

—Pudo haber hecho que alguien tomara poción Multijugos.

—O puede que tú estés un poco obsesionado con el tema. ¿No? —Intervino Hermione con gravedad.

—¿Por qué defiendes a Malfoy?

—No defiendo a Malfoy, pero no se ha metido con nadie desde que empezó el curso. ¿Por qué no le dejas en paz?

—Porque es un…

—Ron —Ginny le interrumpió cuando se disponía a decir cualquier barbaridad—. Hermione tiene razón. No creo que haya sido Malfoy.

—¿Tú también? Pues luego no me vengáis con lloros cuando se descubra la verdad.

Ginny y Hermione pusieron los ojos en blanco mientras Harry miraba a Mary Shue como si se estuviera disculpando. La novata había hecho muy buenas migas con Ginny y se pasaba el día revoloteando a su alrededor. Era buena chica, pero Harry agradecía enormemente esos momentos de descanso que les concedía algunas veces, cuando decidía irse con Hermione o con Ron.

—Vámonos. Transformaciones empieza en diez minutos.

El grupo de amigos abandonó el Gran Comedor. Ron volvió a insistir con el tema de Malfoy y Hermione decidió no hacerle ningún caso porque estaba un poco harta de sus paranoias. ¡Parecía Harry en sexto curso! Aunque, claro, Harry había tenido toda la razón en aquel entonces, así que nunca estaba de más desconfiar, aunque fuera un poquito, de un chico que hasta unos meses atrás era el _"Enemigo Público Número Uno"_.

—El profesor Burghabs es nuevo. ¿Verdad? —La pregunta de Mary sacó a Hermione de sus cavilaciones.

—Sí. La directora McGonagall es la antigua profesora de Transformaciones. Todavía extraño un poco sus clases, pero el profesor Burghabs también es bastante bueno. Seguro que te cae genial, ya verás.

Mary sonrió y se mostró un poco nerviosa hasta que al final llegaron al aula de clases. Burghabs estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, leyendo concienzudamente un montón de pergaminos viejos.

—Creo que lo peor que tiene es que no sabe que existen tiendas en las que venden pergaminos nuevos —Le susurró Hermione al oído en tono confidencial, la sonrisa bailándole es los labios—. Afirma que cree en el reciclaje y me parece genial porque es muy importante cuidar el medio ambiente, pero es que se está pasando un poquito. Pero ya verás.

Mary sonrió y se acomodó junto a su amiga. Poco a poco el resto de alumnos fueron llegando a clase y, cinco minutos después, el profesor Burghabs cerraba la puerta del aula y recorría los pupitres con la mirada hasta que sus ojos se centraron en la chica nueva.

—La directora McGonagall me comentó el otro día que contamos con una incorporación de última hora. ¿Es usted Mary Shue?

—Sí, profesor.

—Bienvenida a mi clase. Espero que disfrute de esta asignatura en la misma medida que el resto de sus compañeros. Y ahora, retomemos el temario justo donde lo dejamos ayer.

A Hermione le pareció notar algo extraño en los ojos del profesor cuando miró a Mary, pero no le dio importancia porque la clase había empezado oficialmente y ella necesitaba estar atenta a todas y cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba aquel hombre. Aún le estaba agradecida por ayudarla con el tema del pelo y pensaba demostrarle su gratitud sacado un _Extraordinario_ en su asignatura. ¡Menuda era ella!

* * *

_**La Casa de los Gritos. Hogsmeade. Escocia. 10 de Octubre de 1998.**_

Arthur se sintió como un adolescente cuando estrechó a su mujer entre sus brazos. Llevaba un montón de días sin verla y la echaba muchísimo de menos. Las noches en _La Madriguera_ no eran las mismas sin ella y, aunque sus hijos le visitaban todos los días y se preocupaban por la supuesta prima de la tía Muriel, eso no servía para apaciguar el malestar que le suponía su autoimpuesta soledad.

Después darle una calurosa bienvenida, Arthur se fijó en Molly. Le resultó un poquito perturbador besarla dado el aspecto que lucía en ese momento, pero seguía siendo su esposa.

—¿Has logrado averiguar algo, querida? —Preguntó el hombre una vez pudo recuperar el aliento.

—Mucho me temo que ese tipo se está escondiendo muy bien. Me paso todo el día pegada como una lapa a nuestros hijos y, por el momento, no ha pasado nada de nada. Aunque reconozco que he pillado a Ginny en un par de situaciones comprometidas.

—¿A mi Ginny? ¿Con Harry?

—Vamos, Arthur, no pongas esa cara. Ya sabes las cosas que hacen los novios. ¿Verdad? Nosotros también lo hacíamos cuando teníamos su edad.

Arthur carraspeó. Estaba rojo hasta las orejas y nada contento con la situación, pero Molly sonaba muy razonable. Lo cual no dejaba de parecerle un poco extraño.

—¿De verdad te lo has tomado tan bien? Pensé que tú…

—Confío en Ginny. Tiene la cabeza bien amueblada y no hará nada de lo que arrepentirse después. Aunque Ron es otra historia.

—¿Qué ha hecho Ron?

—Nada que yo sepa, pero es un cabeza de chorlito. Ya sabes, un chico.

Arthur alzó las cejas y en esa ocasión no pudo contener una risita.

—Menos mal que Hermione es sensata por los dos.

—¡Uhm! —Molly hizo un ruidito extraño. Sabía que su hijo era muy feliz saliendo con esa chica, pero todavía no se le olvidaba que Hermione había tenido un _affaire_ con ese jugador de _quidditch. _¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Oh, sí! Víktor Krum. Consideraba que la joven señorita Weasley era una buena chica, aunque aún no estaba segura de quererla como nuera—. De todas formas no les quitaré ojo de encima. No me gustaría que nos vinieran con sorpresas desagradables.

—¿Qué clase de sorpresas?

—Pues las mismas que nos dieron Edward y Coreen. ¿Qué sorpresa va a ser?

—¡Molly!¡ No creo que los chicos hagan esas cosas!

—¿Por qué no? Son adolescentes.

—Y muy maduros para su edad.

—Siguen siendo adolescente. Los instintos no entienden de madurez.

Arthur no siguió discutiendo respecto a aquello. Sabía que Molly seguiría vigilando a sus hijos a sol y sombra, y no sólo para protegerlos del autor de aquellos escalofriantes anónimos. _"Cruel será mi venganza". _Todavía tenía esas palabras grabadas a fuego en la cabeza.

—¿No sabes cuándo podrás volver a casa? Te echo de menos.

—Yo también, Arthur, pero necesito averiguar quién nos está haciendo esto. Sé que está en Hogwarts.

—Tal vez lo que le pasó a Hermione fuera un accidente o, como señaló Robards, una broma pesada.

—¿Y la carta?

—No lo sé, Molly. Tal vez estemos exagerando.

La mujer se lo pensó un instante. Últimamente le había dado muchas vueltas al tema y la verdad era que se sentía un poco desconcertada ante la falta de acción, pero no pensaba arriesgar la seguridad de sus hijos.

—Esperaré un poco más y, si sigue sin pasar nada, dejaré el colegio.

Arthur sonrió y volvió a besarla. En ocasiones echaba en falta a la Molly de su juventud, antes de tener a sus hijos y de que las preocupaciones hicieran aparecer las primeras canas pero, mientras besaba a esa versión tan jovencita de su esposa, se dijo que la Molly del presente era muchísimo mejor y se llevó un grato recuerdo de vuelta a _La Madriguera._

* * *

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Escocia. 31 de octubre de 1998**_

La fiesta de Halloween estaba resultando ser un éxito absoluto. Molly tenía buenos recuerdos de aquellos banquetes en Hogwarts y, aunque sospechaba que no le vendría nada bien para mantener la línea, la verdad era que se estaba poniendo morada de dulces y que lo estaba disfrutando muchísimo. Se recordaba constantemente que se había transformado en Mary Shue porque quería proteger a sus hijos, pero volver a ser una adolescente le estaba gustando muchísimo. Se sentía joven y con ganas de comerse el mundo y sólo lamentaba que Arthur no estuviera compartiendo aquella experiencia tan especial con ella. Su marido había sido un chico de aspecto desgarbado, pero Molly siempre había pensado que era guapo y encantador.

Además, el hecho de estar infiltrada entre los alumnos de Gryffindor la estaba llevando a hacer descubrimientos sorprendentes, como que Ron era un sobón de mucho cuidado y Ginny una jovencita muy lanzada y dispuesta a tomar la iniciativa siempre y bajo cualquier circunstancia. En más de una ocasión a Molly le hubiera gustado pararles los pies y entrarlos en vereda, pero más tarde o más temprano terminaba por acordarse de que ya no era la madre de aquellos dos, sino una compañera de curso con la que empezaban a trabar una amistad. A veces se reía al imaginar la cara que pondrían Ron y Ginny cuando supieran quién era realmente Mary Shue.

A pesar de lo bien que se llevaban, los cuatro chicos desaparecieron de su vista después de la cena. Minerva había decidido celebrar un pequeño baile para que los alumnos pudieran entretenerse un poco más y Molly comenzó a dar por vueltas por ahí, lamentando que en sus tiempos no hubiese habido fiestas como aquellas. Estuvo bastante entretenida observando a los estudiantes, aunque no podía dejar de preguntarse qué estarían haciendo sus hijos. Esperaba que se conformasen con unos cuantos achuchones porque pensar en que podrían ir un poco más allá le ponía los pelos de punta. ¡Sólo eran niños, por Merlín!

Empezaba a plantearse la posibilidad de ir en busca de Ginny (porque Ginny le preocupaba mucho más, obviamente) cuando Ron irrumpió en el Gran Comedor y fue en busca de madame Pomfrey. Molly se dio cuenta de que pasaba algo grave y el corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Era posible que ese loco hubiera vuelto a atacar a sus hijos? ¡Si sólo se había distraído unos minutos! ¡No podía ser!

Ansiosa por saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, Molly corrió hasta reunirse con Ron, Minerva y la señora Pomfrey.

—Y entonces Ginny vino a buscarnos —Estaba explicando su hijo en ese momento—. Entre ella y Hermione han llevado a Harry a la enfermería. Creo que debería ir a verle enseguida.

Madame Pomfrey asintió con decisión y abandonó la enorme estancia dando grandes zancadas. Minerva fue tras ella y, para consternación de Molly, no le hizo ningún caso. Así pues, Ron era el único que podía decirle lo que había pasado.

—¿Has dicho que Harry está en la enfermería?

—¡Oh, sí! No te imaginas lo que ha pasado —Ron la agarró del brazo y la arrastró fuera del Gran Comedor y a través de los pasillos que iban directos a la enfermería—. Hermione y yo estábamos… Bueno, haciendo unas cosillas, y entonces Ginny ha llegado corriendo y nos ha pedido ayuda. Alguien atacó a Harry.

—¡No? —Molly podía sentir su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad—. Está bien. ¿Verdad?

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes. La cuestión es que Ginny dice que le pareció que el hechizo iba dirigido a ella, pero le impactó a Harry en toda la espalda. Le dio de lleno. ¿Sabes?

—¿Y qué le ha pasado?

—No te lo vas a creer. Las orejas se le han vuelto del revés.

Molly tardó un segundo en asimilar esas palabras.

—¿Qué?

—Totalmente vueltas del revés. Y te aseguro que dan miedo.

* * *

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Escocia. Al día siguiente.**_

Las orejas de Harry Potter no daban ningún miedo, pero resultaban absolutamente grotescas. Puesto que madame Pomfrey aseguraba que su estado no revestía ninguna gravedad y que las orejas pronto volverían a su estado natural, el joven tuvo que ir a clases luciendo aquel aspecto. Era una suerte ser _El—Chico—Que—Vivió—Y—Se—Cargó—A—Voldemort—Con—Un—Expeliarmus_ porque eso ayudaba enormemente a que nadie se metiera con él. Hubo algunas risitas procedentes de la mesa de Slytherin, pero nada con lo que no pudiera vivir. Además, tenía el pelo lo suficientemente largo como para taparse las horrendas orejas, así que no era para tanto.

—¿Os creéis ahora que fue Malfoy? —Decía Ron con efusividad. Tenía la boca llena de cereales con leche y la cara más roja que un tomate—. ¡Nos ha atacado dos veces! Tenemos que hacer algo.

—No fue Malfoy —Molly se dio cuenta de lo cortante que había sonado, pero no tenía ganas de escuchar las teorías absurdas de su hijo. Le preocupaba mucho más averiguar quién le había hecho daño a su hija. Bueno, a Harry en realidad, pero para el caso era lo mismo—. Estuvo toda la noche en el Gran Comedor.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estuviste pendiente de él todo el tiempo?

—¿Por qué no dejas de meterte con Mary? —Ginny le tiró un trozo de pan a su hermano. Los nervios estaban un poco crispados esa mañana—. Si dice que Malfoy estuvo en el Gran Comedor es porque estuvo en el Gran Comedor.

—¿Es que no os dais cuenta de que…?

Ron interrumpió su frase porque un enorme búho gris había planeado por encima de su cabeza y le había arrancado un par de pelos con sus garras. Molly abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Había reconocido al búho inmediatamente. No logró pensar con claridad y apenas se tomó la molestia de mirar a su alrededor, aunque lo que sí hizo fue agarrar la carta y leerla con avidez.

"_Otra vez alguien se ha interpuesto en mi camino, aunque la próxima me aseguraré de que tus hijos estén solos antes de lanzarme sobre ellos._

_¡CRUEL SERÁ MI VENGANZA!"_

Aquello pasaba de castaño oscuro. Molly estaba más convencida que nunca de que el autor de los anónimos estaba justo allí, en Hogwarts, y levantó la vista en busca de un sospechoso. La mayor parte del alumnado estaba a lo suyo, luciendo totalmente inocentes, pero la mesa de los profesores fue arena de otro costal porque Charlie Burghabs la estaba mirando fijamente. Estaba pálido y tenía la palabra _"Culpable"_ grabada en la cara, más aún cuando se puso en pie y se preparó para huir.

—¡Es él, Minerva! —Gritó Molly con todas sus fuerzas, subiéndose a la mesa y captando la atención de todo el Gran Comedor—. ¡No dejes que se vaya!

* * *

_**Sala de Interrogatorios. Departamento de Aurores. Ministerio de Magia. Londres. Dos horas más tarde**_

Molly Weasley ya no parecía una adolescente. Minerva le había ayudado a lucir aquel aspecto gracias a una ingeniosa combinación de hechizos y pociones que la ayudaron a rejuvenecer como por arte de magia. Después de que Charlie Burghabs fuera descubierto, ya no tenía sentido fingir que era Mary Shue.

Se había armado un pequeño revuelo en el Gran Comedor cuando Minerva detuvo al profesor Burghabs. Nadie parecía entender nada de lo que estaba pasando y definitivamente no consideraban normal que una simple alumna le diera órdenes a la directora, pero por suerte el caos duró poco. Justo lo que Robards tardó en llegar en compañía de dos aurores para detener a Burghabs.

En ese momento le estaban interrogando y tanto Molly como Arthur presenciaban la entrevista desde una habitación contigua. Burghabs había confesado que él escribió los anónimos y que atacó a los chicos, aunque lamentablemente en ambos casos erró el hechizo. Sus víctimas deberían haber sido Ginny y Ron y sus padres no entendían a qué se debía la evidente inquina que Burghabs sentía hacia Molly. La pobre mujer no recordaba haberlo visto en su vida, aunque tenía cierto aire familiar. Y las palabras de la carta _"Cruel será mi venganza"_, todavía no era capaz de ubicarlas en el tiempo y el espacio, pero le sonaban muchísimo.

—¿Qué pretendía con esos ataques?

Robards, el interrogador, tenía toda la pinta de considerar que dichas agresiones eran ridículas. Y su parte de razón tenía porque, ¿qué sentido tenía hacer aparecer una sandía en la cabeza de una persona y darle la vuelta a las orejas de otra? Sonaba a chiste, ¡por Merlín!

—Quería que Molly Prewett sufriera lo mismo que he sufrido yo todos estos años.

—¿Se refiere a la señora Weasley? Ella asegura no conocerle de nada.

—Porque no sabe quién soy realmente.

—¿Y quién es realmente?

—¿Le importaría echarme un _Finite_?

—¿Qué?

—Un _Finite_. Llevo un hechizo _glamur_ encima. Quítemelo.

Robards frunció el ceño como si temiera que aquello fuese una trampa, pero como había otro auror en la sala y dos más vigilándolo todo desde afuera, le hizo el favor al detenido. El susto que se llevó fue tal que casi se cae de la silla.

—¿Qué demonios?

Lentamente, Burghabs se dio media vuelta hasta encarar el espejo tras el cual se encontraban Molly y Arthur. Y ninguno de ellos estaba mucho más tranquilo que Robards porque, frente a ellos, ya no se encontraba el profesor Charlie Burghabs, sino una mujer de pelo rubio, ojos azules y dientes perfectamente alineados.

—¿Lo entiendes ahora, Prewett? Me quitaste a Arthur, pero yo iba a quitarte lo que más quieres.

La pobre Molly dio un paso atrás y se abrazó a su marido. No sabía si sentirse enfadada, asustada o apenada porque allí, frente a sus ojos, estaba Charlotte Habsburg cumpliendo una vieja promesa.

—_¡CRUEL SERÁ MI VENGANZA! —_Vociferó desde dentro de la sala de interrogatorios. No se la veía demasiado cuerda—. ¿Te acuerdas?

Y se echó a reír. Arthur negó tristemente con la cabeza y decidió llevarse a su mujer a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Aquello estaba resultando ser demasiado.

—¿Estás bien? —Le susurró al oído sin dejar de abrazarla, consciente de que ella le necesitaba más que nunca.

—Era Charlotte.

—Sí.

—¿Cómo ha podido? Después de tanto tiempo.

—Para mí que está un poco loca. ¿No te parece?

Molly asintió y se aferró al pecho de su esposo con más fuerza.

—Sólo espero que no vuelva a molestarnos. ¿Crees que irá a Azkaban?

—Yo más bien la veo pasando el resto de sus días en San Mungo pero, ¿quién sabe?

* * *

_**La Madriguera. Ottery . Primer domingo del verano de 1999**_

—¡Oh, Arthur! No es que no agradezca la visita de los chicos, pero lo de hoy ha sido agotador.

El señor Weasley sonrió y abrió los brazos para que su esposa fuera a refugiarse en ellos. Molly apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del silencio y la paz que se respiraban en su casa. Había sido un día un tanto agitado y muy divertido durante el cual habían recordado las semanas que Molly Weasley ejerció de alumna infiltrada en Hogwarts. Al principio, ni a Ron ni a Ginny les había hecho mucha gracia enterarse de que su madre había estado espiándoles, pero con el paso de los meses aprendieron a reconocer que no había estado del todo mal y que Molly no actuó gratuitamente, sino guiada por su instinto de protección.

—¿Sabes una cosa, querida? Me gusta estar así, solos tú y yo. Nos merecemos un poco de intimidad. ¿No te parece?

Molly asintió. Aquellos meses estaban siendo muy felices para ella y para Arthur. La ausencia de Fred aún dolía porque realmente nunca dejaría de doler, pero poco a poco las cosas habían ido volviendo a su cauce y eran plenamente conscientes de que a partir de ese día podrían hacer cosas que hasta entonces les habían estado vetadas, como viajar o asistir a fiestas ministeriales. Les aguardaba un futuro dichoso y los dos se sentían tranquilos y a gusto.

Y entonces un enorme búho gris entró volando por la ventana, se posó frente a ellos y les dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos. Molly casi temió leer el breve mensaje.

"_¡CRUEL SERÁ MI VENGANZA!"_

**¿FIN?**

* * *

_Y hasta aquí voy a leer. Mucho me temo que tendréis que imaginaos que nueva maldad planeó Charlotte Habsburg en contra de los Weasley._

_La premisa para este fic era la siguiente: __**"Debes desarrollar una escena en la que Molly quiera espiar a sus hijos en Hogwarts porque ha recibido unas cartas misteriosas. Para hacerlo debe infiltrarse como alumna o profesora. También requiero que aparezca Hermione con una sandía en la cabeza y Harry con las orejas del revés"**__. En fin, creo haber cumplido con todo ello punto por punto, así que sólo me queda decir que espero que la historia os haya gustado. Nos vemos pronto._

_Besetes._


End file.
